Strange Times ahead
by Athanors
Summary: Rain comes back through Umbrella, she is now a powerful clone and joined them once again. She is hired to Kill Alice and everyone else which gets in her way. She ain't afraid to die cuz she already was once dead.


It was early morning when Rain left the house. Gabriel slept quietly, he was up late at night to get to for a license to kill. Not more long, and he will have completed training to become a bounty hunter. In order not to wake him she crept out of the house, quiet as a mouse, she ran down the stairs wearing socks with their shoes in hand. Silently she opened the door, so as not to attract attention, she pulled on her shoes just outside the house. She carefully walked over to her car it was still dark, it was normal for this time of year. The snow stopped falling down, the streets were quiet covered with a snow cover which does not bother Kim continued. She grabbed the broom and swept the snow off her car. When she was finished, they got in and started the engine. It was freezing cold, Kim clattering their teeth and rubbed his arms, it took some time to warm up the car.

But this they held not dependent on ever going to go. By 4 clock in the morning she got a call telling her of it outside the city could possibly be a survivor. Brain was the one who should keep on the lookout for signs of survivors. They had found a good vantage point on one of the skyscrapers. This tower stood not far from the border town and because was Rain the Commander, they could also determine which of the remaining men, should be spread on this and on some others. Brain was very excited when he call her. He rambled a bit of fire in the woods he saw smoke rise ... that was very unusual because zombies can not know how to make fire and to which there was no thunderstorm. Lightning can cause ever burned a forest but there would have to give one. Without further ado, Kim decided to take up the matter. It had been a long time since she had left the house.

She fought against something inside but they did not want that... and her heart was no longer understood each other. Slowly they took back foot in her life. The incident in the forest is a welcome diversion. So they do not always think to be the old days. Rain changing this, something was missing in her life and her old life she can not get back. She has lost something they do not know but what it is but maybe they get it back sometime. Marfe they had already addressed the fact that she had changed, deep down inside they know it but it's too late, too late to change it. He was not the only one who had noticed.

There are far many more people who have noticed changes in her than she thought. In their impotent rage from himself... They cold-blooded killing zombies than before. She was afraid of this... I which more and more appeared. To help defenseless people who are no longer a thing that was different was that she was more and more ruthless in their work. Previously, she had thought very carefully about how to make what is not so that as many people have to suffer but now it is their care. You will never forget this night ... that expression of the woman who had saved her. The fear in her eyes when she killed her husband in cold blood by her. Rain shook her head to shake off the reminder. What it does not quite succeed. She drove over at this moment, one of the zombie, with their armored army Car.

The impact of zombies on her engine hood she brought to herself, "riot of yourself ... Rain," she said aloud as she tried again to concentrate on the road. This zombie was not the only one whom they so easy with her car drove over when she on her way to the city limits. She knew she was going to stop now or just slow down, which would cause the zombies to follow her and she did not know whether the survivors had weapons with them so they drove over it easily. She was tired of living it in this world. Back then everything was much easier ... a time without zombies, no power hungry people who try to fight against each other so that only the survivors go to them. oh ... yes, they ensure that people remain protected, but they have to work for. Even children have to do this. Rain did not understand why this is so. In the mines say people die every day of the poisons. Rain wondered what to do with that many ore. She asked Vincent to break with her together in one of their army bases. In the computer must be something in it. But this time was the first she has to find the survivors as quickly as possible, in the safe section to bring to the city.

Countless dead zombie later they reached the entrance to the forest. Rain looked around carefully. It did not look as if she had followed the zombies. She is shouldering their shotgun and prepared their infantry weapons. She looked at her two Walther P22 and sighed. Since both weapons were worn very much. "I wonder how long I can still use these weapons here?" She asked, in the thoughts as they load the guns with ammunition. Rain and leaves the vehicle running in the direction from which you can see the fire. She is always in conjunction with Brain. Your headset is in operation. Brain has an eye on them with his small computer controls coupled with a satellite of a reconnaissance aircraft, it is several kilometers above the forest and shows him where Rain is straight. On the heat camera can also detect whether good drift zombies in this area around. "Rain stop and hide yourself," she heard. "Why?" She asked very quietly back with one hand she held the headset strongly against her ear. "280 meters ahead of zombies, there is a small group of about 10th I can not see very well because they are very close to each other or lie ... much more it looks like as would eat something. "Rain could not hear properly the last it was a fault in the transmission. "Brain! Brain damn answer... what to do? "Rain kicking a stone to the side cursing.

She stomps on the floor and is on her headset on the ground to throw. She held it for a while in her hand, with an angry look as put it back into the ear. "Shit ... Nothing works when you need it. "Rain takes her further away, with a drawn weapon. "Brain to, I try to pass them, creeping." She said quietly, but in response she received only an incomprehensible "Be carefulas are only 100 meters away from you." Rain leaned against a tree and pulled out her binoculars. Thus, she saw something about. Not far away from her, she could see the zombies. It was far from over Brain said. Rain counted, there were nearly twenty. It looked as if they had already dug a small herd of deer ... It was very unusual that they would do something like that, but Rain could not see that they were literally shot. The wounds that you could see did not come from zombies, it looked like that when honorable the entire group was hit by a bullet hail. Very carefully and quietly sneak past them Rain, always careful not to step on a branch. The stench of the zombies drifted over to her with a contorted facial expression carried them off their path.

Meanwhile, as was almost noon, Rain, reached the put, at the fire was blazing. To their surprise, they met to next to no one but there was only the fire and a reasonably well-built bed instead. "Hello?" Rain said as she stepped closer. Since there was no one but as put out the fire with earth which as threw over her foot. "Brain is nobody here," Rain said through the headset. Suddenly broke a branch behind her and she ran to be in cover behind a tree to, you never knew what to one came along and it looked as if they would still have difficulty understanding because brain had not been warned, or he tried but can not reach her.


End file.
